In an electronic apparatus, such as a personal computer, a component into which metal and a resin-molded body are integrated may be used as part of a casing. The resin-molded body may be provided with a rib to gain structural strength. A structure is suggested in which when metal and a resin-molded body are integrated, resin is poured through a through hole provided to the metal and a rib is provided immediately over the through hole.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 3-183516 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 7-124995 are examples of related art.